


Tough Shift

by dameadozen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lawyers, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameadozen/pseuds/dameadozen
Summary: A three part story. Trixie's had the worst day at work and her long term best friend and colleague is there to pick her up. But she didn't think she would ever actually want to pick. her. up.





	1. Red Ink

The hard desk beneath her head was a cool reprieve from the clamminess of the room.  
Even though it was way past seven pm, the sun was still pretty bright in the sky. It heated up her cramped, tightly packed office like an oven. She was sure that the curtains and the carpet and the piles and piles of files didn't help with the heat but by winter time, she knew she would be shivering in six layers of clothes blessing those very same soft furnishings.  
For now, though, the intense heat was a curse. The long day in the office was a curse. Her shitty day in court was a curse.  
There were a lot of fucking curses.

She rocked her forehead lightly against the desk and scrunched her feet against the worn carpet. Her shoes had been abandoned under her desk hours ago, the soles of her feet too sore to be trapped in the expensive leather stiletto cages.

It was probably time to go home. She had been there since six in the morning, desperate to get ahead of her case notes before the hearing. She had had her fingers crossed that the room might be cool but it was no good. The sun was already up and had warmed the room to sauna levels of heat. It just meant she had an extra long day of sweating through her shirt.  
A tiny bead of sweat crept from her bra strap right down to the waistband of her pantyhose. It was a feeling that she knew she should think was gross but any cold moisture was satisfying just now. It wasn't as if anyone would still be in the office anyway. She could be damp from head to toe and it wouldn't matter.

She felt the rasp in her throat and knew she should at least hydrate, even if she didn't have the energy to make a move quite yet.  
Slowly, she hauled herself up to grab a swig of water from her bottle but reached out to find it empty.   
She collapsed back in her seat, pressing her sweaty shirt against her clammy skin and groaning long and deeply in frustration. Her head dropped back and her eyes closed. An overly dramatic gesture but it had been that kind of day.

"You ok, Trix?"

The voice from the door sounded like it came from a grinning mouth. Trixie knew that voice all too well.  
The idea she had been caught in this state was deeply embarrassing but she couldn't summon an ounce of energy to care.  
She took charge of her body, pulling herself to sit up straight, look towards the door and finally snapped open her eyes.

"I feel like shit," she rasped, shrugging slightly.

The voice in the door belonged to her long suffering colleague, Katya who looked irritatingly unphased by the weather.  
Somehow, Katya was managing a full pantsuit with a shirt underneath and still managed to look calm, cool and collected. Which was a confusing miracle, actually. Katya complained constantly about sweating. And finishing on time. Why the fuck was she here so late anyway? There were a lot of questions but Trixie had no ability to ask them so she just stared, her vision hazy and her head pounding.

Trixie had always thought that Katya was one of the most beautiful women in the world. With her tight body, beautiful teeth and blonde hair, she always looked glamorously dishevelled. Trixie hadn't thought that combination was possible. It was more the way that she carried herself. She was so full of energy. Katya was a coiled spring, a firecracker, a powerhouse, a spaniel puppy but also ridiculously sexy. She had red lipstick and fairly generous perky breasts. She was full of contradictions.  
But their workplace friendship had been cemented and, despite a couple of private masturbation fantasies, Trixie had filed her in 'unattainable'. It was better that way. They worked together, drank the odd beer together, texted each other stupid pictures from time to time and that needed to be enough. Trixie wasn't one for pining anyway.

"You look like you need a bikini and a beer," Katya replied, smirking and tapping her long red nails against the door frame. They matched her lipstick. Trixie always liked that.

"I'd take the beer but I feel like a bloated corpse so the bikini can go fuck itself..." Trixie huffed, loosening her shoulders as she steeled herself to slide back on her shoes.

Katya's laughter filled the room and Trixie couldn't help but smile appreciatively when the other blonde retrieved her handbag, dumping it unceremoniously on her desk.

"Need a lift, doll? I'm heading," Katya asked, chirpily.

"Oh my god. Please, Kat," Trixie could have cried with joy. An hour on the bus would have been the end of her.

She winced as Katya hauled her onto her feet, linking arms and pulling her out of the boiling hot room and down the dark corridor.

 

When Trixie had graduated law school, she always imagined that being a lawyer would be like being a lawyer on TV. Fast paced, working until midnight and lots of shouting. Instead, she had been hired by a small family firm and more people worked the basic nine to five before heading for home. The team were nice and friendly, mostly dealing in property. Herself and Katya were the only two dedicated family lawyers in the firm, working on divorces, pre-nuptial agreements and custody disputes.  
The rest of the team didn't always get the very real challenges of their role. It was difficult, sometimes, coming back from court where someone wasn't going to get to see their kids and being presented with 'Karen from finance's birthday cake', but the job was a fairly rewarding life, most of the time. At least there was no shouting.  
Both Trixie and Katya worked a lot of legal aid cases and this is what had provided the second half of Trixie's anxiety that day. Her client simply needed more than she could provide on her own for a legal aid case. Being determined not to let her client's poverty disadvantage him had caused Trixie to work early mornings and late nights, determined for him to get a fair shot in court.  
This frustration about the inequalities of the justice system is what had brought the two lawyers to become such firm friends.  
Katya's long rants about the 'price of justice' were tattooed on Trixie's brain and they had both had moments of needing support and a shoulder to cry on.

Trixie managed to shamble along the hall, every step on her blistered feet aching.  
Katya was still supporting the crook of her elbow but it was more for companionship that actual physical support now and she was wittering on about the meeting she had with a charitable organisation who wanted to work directly with parents of children suffering from addiction issues.  
It sounded like 'too much' for the end of the day but Trixie let Katya's excited voice wash over her and it seemed to soothe a little bit of her soul to listen to another human who had no expectations of her, for once.

Katya held the car door for Trixie as she slid in, leaning back with a sigh at the cool upholstery.  
The inside of the car was deliciously cold from the underground car park and Trixie gave thanks that she wasn't stuck on a boiling hot bus with twenty other people.

"So," Katya said, thumping down into the driver's seat. "What's up Barbie?"  
"Uch, the Dad I'm working with was told he won't get unsupervised contact with his kid because he had a drinking problem five years ago. It's grim. He was in tears. He's done nothing but attend rehab and AA for five whole years and nothing. The judge wouldn't budge," Trixie replied in a monotone which meant that she was trying desperately not to crack and cry.  
"Then I had to work on that legal aid case that really requires a whole team and knowing that he still won't get a fair trial. It's not fair. For them, I mean," she stuttered, before clamping her mouth shut.  
"That's a crock of shit, Trix, I'm so sorry," Katya whispered, her voice serious and her hand placed gently on her knee.

There were certain tells when Trixie was upset. The computer-like monotone voice which meant she was trying desperately not to cry. The lack of eye contact. The tapping or fidgeting with her delicate hands. The sharp stamp of her heels, storming away from court as if she was trying to squash roaches.  
Trixie wouldn't cry, wouldn't scream, wouldn't break in front of others but it didn't mean she wasn't hurting. She just needed to be strong enough to fight for her clients another day.  
Trixie was grateful that Katya knew her well enough to know her robot voice wasn't the sign of a monster.

"I'm going to drive you home to change and then we're going for a beer," Katya said quietly and took Trixie's silence as an agreement and started the car.


	2. Wet Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie is determined to deny everything to remain professional and Katya is determined to jump every barrier to look after her.

Trixie stood under the cool water of the shower, officially in heaven. 

She would never have anticipated that being drenched with cold water would be her fantasy but she could feel the relief spread across her overheated skin, making her tingle. She picked up a fresh smelling body scrub and sloughed off the remains of the day before gently caressing the soft, clean skin left behind.  
She sighed as she glimpsed her ratty hair in the mirror. It was too far gone to be rescued with dry shampoo. She reasoned that Katya was relaxing on her tiny, sunny balcony with a soda. She had a little time to treat herself.  
She could almost hear her scalp sigh with relief when she eased the bobby pins out of her hair and massaged the sweet smelling gel into the roots. She lathered her roots and spread the suds halfway down her long coils of blonde hair, avoiding the ends. She was surrounded by the sweet, fresh smells and finally relaxed a little.  
The cold water was good for her overheated body but it was good for other things too. The feelings that always began to bloom around Katya, for example. The cold water was excellent for stopping that madness in its tracks.  
She was in control and she was going to enjoy a casual evening with her friend.

Trixie felt so good to be done with work.  
It was easy to forget that it was Friday. The day had been never ending and the idea of a weekend seemed absurd. She was going to have two whole days to herself to relax. She might go to the gym or do a spot of shopping. She wasn't beholden to anyone during this time. It was a luxury but if it was such a luxury, why did the idea feel bitter sweet?

When she was finally done scrubbing and shaving, Trixie stepped out of the tub and into a huge pink fluffy robe. She cleaned her teeth and roughly dried her hair before pulling the front section back into a half ponytail. It was a little voluminous but the humidity was going to wreck any style she tried anyway so why not go with it.  
She applied a little make up to clean up her skin but went fairly easy, she didn't want to sweat it all off. She didn't compromise on her eye make up or her lipstick though.  
During the work week, Trixie had to look professional but at the weekend she could wear whatever pink monstrosity lipstick she fancied. She spent a couple of minutes perfecting her winged eyeliner and mascara before slicking on a plummy coloured glossy lipstick. Matte lipstick only dried her lips out on days like this.  
Finally, she removed her contacts and slid on her glasses. They were kind of nerdy but she looked cute and she didn't want to risk forgetting to take her contacts out... That may have happened the last time she drank after a long day...

She was slightly self conscious when she prepared for a sprint to the bedroom. Her robe did cover her from neck to ankle but she didn't want to risk Katya seeing her in such a state of undress. She was a friend but she was also a colleague after all.  
Trixie pulled the robe tighter around her, double knotting the cord and quickly slid from the bathroom to the bedroom.  
She let out a little breath as the door closed behind her. Made it.

Picking out a summer dress wasn't hard, her wardrobe was full of them. It was a weird looking wardrobe. Half was made up of business suits and office wear while the other half was a romp through the rainbow of skirts, dresses and playsuits in every bright colour imaginable. It was like two people lived in her flat and they had nothing in common.  
She pulled the short dress on and grabbed a pair of worn cowboy boots that felt like a second skin.  
Looking in the mirror, she was happy with her appearance. She knew she was pretty enough. Her curvaceous figure was a source of pride for her, even though it had a habit of making work difficult now and then. She didn't often get the chance to show off a little so she unbuttoned the top of her shirt dress. Just enough to show a little cleavage.

As she walked out of her bedroom, she bumped into Katya who was leaving the bathroom, red tinging her cheeks.

"I'll just be a minute, Kat," Trixie smiled as they passed one another.

Trixie flipped the bathroom light on and as she was reaching for her perfume, she noticed.  
Her ridiculously enormous, cartoon like, Dolly Parton bra was still hanging on the back of the door. Bright red and lacy and leaving little to the imagination.  
No wonder Katya was red faced. That was not the impression she usually gave at work...  
She blushed in the mirror, doing up her buttons again. What was she thinking?  
Get real Mattel.

Wandering out to join Katya with a beer, Trixie coughed softly.

"Sorry for the... uh... mess in the bathroom," she mumbled, sitting down in one of the deckchairs on the sundrenched balcony.  
"You should see my place, Trix! Yours looks like a palace," Katya replied, smartly moving the conversation back to safe territory.  
"Also... sorry for being such a mess today. Thanks for getting me home. I'm feeling a little better now," Trixie smiled and went to clink their bottles together, toasting the end of the day.  
"No worries, Barbie. You look much happier now," Katya's voice was still a little soft and Trixie leaned over to squeeze her hand.

They drank in comfortable silence for a little while, watching the sun finally begin to sink.

"I never even asked how your day was? Did you get the Cooper case sorted?" Trixie asked, turning towards Katya a little.  
"Uhhhh, he never answered his phone. After all that! Phone calls and emails from him non stop all of Thursday and no reply ALL of today when the meeting is on Monday. That guy is a prick," Katya let it all flow out at once, not stopping for breath just the odd loud grunt and moan.  
The guy had been bothering her for weeks at the worst times and then totally non contactable at others. Katya had nearly dropped him as a client last week until Trixie persuaded her to push through. Every paying client they took meant that they could take another legal aid case so they always tried to keep their clients, no matter what.  
A moral choice but a stressful one to keep up.  
"Total Prick," Trixie agreed, flipping the bird to noone but the sky, hoping it would reach him.  
Katya's laugh was loud and cackly and it always ended in a flail where she grabbed Trixie's hand or her knee.

Trixie had to swallow every time she realised that this was her favourite thing about her blonde workmate.  
It was strange for Trixie to have such a reaction to someone touching her. She was pretty tactile herself with people she knew well. With Katya though, she often instinctively tensed when she was touched. It sent a thrill through her that made her want to hop back in the shower and wash her shame away.

"Speaking of pricks, you got lucky recently?" Katya asked, snorting at her own cleverness.

They did sometimes speak to each other about dating. They always skimmed over the details but they swapped the odd story. It helped that they were the only gay girls in the office. Everyone else always edged around and used the word 'partner' really slowly as if they were really only asking out of politeness and they would quite like the conversation to be over. For some reason, they felt like she wasn't worth including in the romantic gossip unless it was about someone gay on the TV when suddenly she became the the fount of all knowledge in their eyes. In some ways, it was easier not to bother.  
Trixie had tried to think about dating recently but her romantic nature always left her wanting. Casual wasn't for her but it was all that the dating apps seemed to offer. She just wanted that spark with someone but tindr had fallen short every time.  
Katya rarely dated. She hinted at hook ups but Trixie always felt a little uncomfortable and prudish and maybe something closer to jealousy that was quickly pushed down. Jealousy is childish and she could be better.

"Hmm... Not really. No time and not much inclination. I'm coming to terms with being alone forever," Trixie shrugged, taking another long sip of beer. "You?"  
"Nah. Met a girl but we weren't compatible. She was weird about the drinking thing. I made my apologies after an hour," Katya replied, running her pinky round the rim of her soda bottle and looking out into the darkening sky.  
"Another prick. Might not have a prick but definitely a prick," Trixie looked across and gave a reassuring smile as Katya raised her middle finger into the air, giggling.

"Where do you want to go tonight, Barbie?" Katya asked.  
"Mmmmmm... I'm a boring bitch but there's a bar across the road that's not bad? No sunset there though?" Trixie asked, motioning at the street below.  
"I don't want to impose but do you want to stay here, drink in the sun?" Katya asked softly.  
"Oh my God, I really do. I'm far too tired for that mob. Is that ok with you? If you want better company we can go down?" Trixie knew she sounded old and exhausted but the idea of a night in was really perfect... But maybe a little unusual with Katya.  
"Jesus yes. I'll order food. And there isn't better company," Katya caught her eye and smiled before standing up, squeezing her shoulder and wandering inside to grab her back.

Trixie was blushing. She could feel the heat spreading across her chest and up her neck.  
A night in on the couch with a beer, take out and Katya Zamo didn't seem like just work company. It seemed more like friend company.  
That was a high risk move considering she already worked overtime to keep petty jealousy and butterflies and thoughts of her delicious, firm ass at bay as it was.  
She did her best to squash down her feelings and never sexualise her colleague but if they suddenly became 'gal-pals' that might become a hell of a lot harder. You can't decompress and get over your work crush to your best friend if your best friend is your work crush...  
Trixie took three deep breaths and talked herself down. It's one night. It's a couple of beers. That's all it is.  
But it wasn't fair how her body betrayed her with goosebumps when Katya looked at her like that...

Katya came back out to the deckchairs and flopped down again, passing Trix another beer and cracking open a soda for herself.  
"I just ordered a bunch of vegetarian thai stuff. I hope that's ok?" she asked nervously.  
"Of course. I can't believe you remembered I'm vegetarian! You're sweet under that rotted shell," Trixie smiled, congratulating herself at calming down and getting the sentence out.  
"I know you, bitch," Katya grinned, taking a swig. "Speaking of which, can I lose this suit shit, I'm dying," Katya groaned.  
"Knock yourself out," Trixie choked, very unsure how Katya was going to 'lose her suit'...

Katya pulled off her jacket and half unbuttoned her white linen shirt before losing patience and pulling it over her head. She had a small black camisole underneath which clung to her slim, muscular body and stretched over her bust. There was clearly no bra involved and her nipples were prominent against the smooth, tight fabric which Trixie tried desperately not to stare at.  
Her final move was rolling up her peg leg trousers into crops and kicking off her heels, allowing Trixie to see that her toenails matched her nails which matched her lipstick. It was a cute touch.

"Better," Trixie cursed the wavering voice that came out of her mouth and took another sip of beer to try and play it off.  
"Much," Katya smirked.

There was a moment when she had started at the firm where she thought something might happen between the two of them.  
It was during the Christmas party and everyone was hammered except Katya and herself. She had been on best behaviour because she was still on her trial period and was desperate not to embarrass herself.  
One of the Senior Partners had brought his drunk brother and he was desperately trying to force Trixie into dancing with him.  
She remembered his gross, sticky hands pulling at her arm and his scotch breath. He was calling her gross pet names like she was a dog and she wanted to be sick.  
Out of the blue, Katya had appeared beside her, firmly removing the man's hand and steering her towards the bar.  
No pretending or tricks. No 'this is my girlfriend' or 'can you come and help me'. She just removed him and got her to safety. It was the boldest thing she had ever seen. The man had been stopped in his tracks. He looked like he had been grifted.  
Quickly realising that she was the only other person at the party with any decent conversation, they had chatted the night away, giggling and sharing inappropriate jokes, having full on arguments about their favourite TV programs and swinging back to the laughter again.  
If Trixie had had her way, they would never have stopped talking but Katya left to prepare for a case the following morning and Trixie got a cab home alone.  
She remembers how their faces had been so close together, hands clasped on the bar, knees touching.  
Maybe if she had just kissed her then, the last few years would have been a little different.

"What's happening in there, Barbie?" Katya asked, bringing her back to reality.  
"Just remembering when I started with the firm. You know that was nearly four years ago now?" she bluffed smoothly.  
"I remember when you started. I thought 'thank fuck there's someone like me'! You were always so professional and then you wore that bright pink dress to that work thing and I realised you were actually Barbie. But a lesbian though," Katya laughed before settling back with a contented smile.  
"Legal Aid Barbie. Fighting for Justice and totally fucked all the time," Trixie laughed back.  
"I do mean it though. It was amazing to have someone like me start working there. Noone else really got it..." Katya let the words linger, still smiling, staring out into the deepening blue.  
"I was grateful for you too. Particularly when that creep tried to dance with me at Christmas!" Trixie firmly ignored the subtext and tried to bring back the levity which had evaporated. For some reason, there was a vibe and Katya's sentiment sent her stomach swirling.  
"He was so vile. It was like old, gross, demon Beetlejuice trying to hit on young, beautiful Dolly Parton. I couldn't handle it," Katya snorted back and Trixie released a strangled laugh.  
"It's... um... It's been said before that I have a... look... resemblance..." Trixie stuttered  
"You can say that again, Blondie -" Katya's words were cut off by the door buzzing and she jumped up to grab it before Trixie had a second to think.

Trixie was glad of the interruptions. The tone was different today. There was something in the air and Trixie couldn't figure out if it was flirting or playful or just reminiscing with an old friend or even a combination of them all. It felt romantic. But if Katya had wanted something with her, she had been here for four years. They were pals?  
Reasoning with herself, Trixie wondered if it was flirtatious, she could flirt back. She would love to flirt back. But if it was reminiscing and she flirted back, she might make her life a whole hell of a lot less comfortable.  
Should she keep it light or follow Katya with the heavy... No. She shouldn't go there.  
She stood up on shaky legs and made her way through to the kitchen area, grabbing plates and cutlery.  
Katya was placing the food on the centre table in her living room area and Trixie placed down the plates, moving to sit cross legged on the floor.

Eating with Katya was much easier. They took turns to portion up and Trixie put on some music to break some of the tension. They took their time eating the food and then talked about how good it was.  
There were no mentions of dying alone or who looked like which hot celebrity and Trixie even managed to avoid looking at Katya's chest. Not her arms though. No sense in depriving herself entirely.  
After they were done, they collapsed back on the couch. The sky outside was inky blue and a welcome breeze drifted through the balcony door. With the lilting country music and little fairy lights, Trixie had accidentally created a romantic atmosphere and now, she was nervous about what to do with it.  
And she was all out of potential distractions.

"You won't be alone for ever, Trix. I hope you don't think that really," Katya said softly over the music.  
"I'm mainly joking when I say that. I think. Maybe I will but I don't want to be," Trixie replied, swallowing.  
"I've never met anyone who cares about other people like you do. You know you're good at your job, right?" Katya turned her head. Somehow, her icy, flint-coloured eyes were soft and her sharply chiselled features were gentle. She continued, "You care about other people. You work harder than anyone I know. I just follow your good example." 

Trixie was lost for words but she could feel a lump in her throat.  
Katya shifted her position on the couch, turning more to face Trixie, placing a hand over hers.

"Trixie, what I really want to know is why it took four years to get us here, talking like this. Like proper friends. We could always have been proper friends. There was all this time and you and I never really made the jump to just hang out," Katya was looking down at her hands now, still shifting in her seat.  
"I think workmates are safe... Happy hour or work lunch or staff parties seems safe. No risk. This type of thing always seemed like more," Trixie tried to respond logically and carefully but her heart was racing, Katya's touch and truth was too much. She knew that if she looked at her, that would be it. She wouldn't be able to push it down anymore.  
"I think now, if I were going to have more... I might want to have more with you. That date the other day felt like I was looking for something that I probably already... maybe... might have had..." Katya's voice was gravelly and whispering and it was sending chills up Trixie's spine.

Trixie was tongue-tied and she knew she was bright red. Katya was full on caressing her hand and Trixie could feel her just willing for her to look up.  
Whatever could happen was going to happen now and she knew what she wanted but the risk was high.  
She felt soft fingers graze her chin and tilt her head up, forcing the eye contact she had been avoiding and it was all there.  
Their lips pressed together.  
Katya was treating her like she might fly away at any moment.  
Each touch was slow and sweet and sent more and more electricity all through Trixie's body.  
As each kiss deepened, she heard a breathy moan come from Katya and the tiniest whine escaping from her own mouth.  
She opened her mouth when she felt Katya's tongue swiping across her lips. It felt so right.  
Trixie threaded her fingers in Katya's hair, tugging slightly, spurred on by more breathy moans and Katya's hand wrapped around her waist, pressing their bodies against one another.  
She had so many feelings, physical and emotional. Her body was overwhelmed. She was so satisfied but she wanted so much more.

It had been four years of refusing to believe she wanted this.  
Some much time wasted ignoring and pushing down feelings that were always so close to bubbling to the surface.  
Trixie had barely indulged the odd passing thought but with Katya pressed up against her, she could barely feel the regret of all the wasted time.  
She could only feel Katya.


	3. Black Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut kicks in here.

Two half empty beer bottles.  
Two empty soda cans.  
Multiple half eaten trays of thai food.  
Flickering fairy lights.   
A playlist ground to a halt.  
Pitch black outside.

Trixie finds herself gazing into the same grey blue eyes she's been avoiding for the past four years and kissing ruby red lips over and over again.  
She feels giddy but it has more to do with Katya's roaming hands than the beer she drank two hours ago. Katya's hands are everywhere. In her hair, tracing lines on her shoulders and arms and clavicle. It's overwhelming in the best way.  
Katya's torso is pressed against her own and she can feel her toned body against her own generous curves. She runs her hand up and down Katya's side as her neck is kissed so softly, it makes the room spin.

Trixie knows she's groaning. She's vocal about her pleasure, always has been. She knows she should feel shy but her nerves disappeared ten minutes after their first kiss.  
She's hungrier than she has been in months and Katya sounds like she feels the same.  
Tiny nips across her collarbone push her over the edge and she finally caresses Katya's generous, perky breasts in her hands and whimpers needily. Katya's hard nipples and the weight of her chest is so delicious. She's so tiny and her gorgeous breasts are so heavy in her hands. Trixie finally understands the desire to press your face between tits. Trixie wants to kiss them, bite them, suck the soft flesh until Katya begs for more.  
She hears Katya gasp when she rubs over her nipples, seemingly shocked that Trixie has gone there but she immediately feels Katya's hands jump to her chest, palming greedily at her huge breasts. Katya lets out a groan and Trixie gets the impression that she might have been wanting to do that for a while.  
Katya caresses her like she kisses. Slow and gentle to start but moves quickly to hot, passionate and dirty.  
Trixie can't wait to feel the extent of what she can do.  
She feels Katya's thumbs press firmly over her nipples and, even with her bra on, they harden with arousal.

In no time, Trixie is squirming on the couch. The sensations are too much.  
She desperately wants to hold back in the hopes that it will keep Katya coming back for more but her will-power is dwindling as every touch from Katya up and down her sides, rubbing her tits and soft stomach and round hips stokes the fire in her abdomen.  
They have barely taken a moment to breath in the minutes... or even hours they have spent exploring. They both feel the urgency to make up for lost years.  
Trixie is surprised how much she misses her when Katya pulls back to look into her eyes again.

"Trix, this is ok right?" Katya asks, out of breath.  
"Mmhmmm... Please don't stop," Trixie's voice is needy and her thighs clench at the sound of it.  
The thought that Katya has reduced her to whimpering and pleading already is delicious. Trixie imagines remembering this in weeks to come as she touches herself.  
"I don't want to go too far, too soon, Doll?" Katya places her hands around Trixie's cheeks, stroking her thumbs across her cheekbones.

Katya's lipstick is everywhere, smeared across her face and mixed with Trixie's plummy shade. Trixie imagines she looks much the same. Her stomach flips as she images pressing her painted lips against Katya's breasts. Katya's pussy.  
Trixie knows exactly what she wants and she hopes her eyes convey it.  
She wants to fuck Katya. She wants to be fucked by Katya. So gently and softly at first that they want to do it over and over again.  
Now she's had a little taste, she doesn't want to be without her.

"Why not?" Trixie's answer is less of a question and more of a whine and she sees Katya's eyes darken, her pupils so blown out.  
"Because I don't just want this to happen once," Katya purrs, stroking Trixie's cheeks again.  
"I want you, Kat," it's the honest truth and Trixie sees Katya melt when she says it so she says it again, repeats it over and over again as she straddles Katya's lap pressing against her, kissing between each plea.  
When she grinds down for the first time, Katya moans and palms Trixie's ass and hips.

Trixie has so much delicious flesh, it's ridiculous. Katya takes handfuls of her round ass, her hips, strokes her thick thighs and runs her fingertips across the little rolls of fat at her belly.  
It feels so good. Trixie wants her to bite it all, lay her out and nip her curves with her perfect teeth.  
She's wet now and can't wait for Katya to feel it.  
Trixie has always gotten so so wet when she's turned on and it's been a hit or a miss in the past. She can just tell that Katya will love it.  
She already loves how needy Trixie is, how desperate she is to be touched and held and kissed. Trixie can't wait to see the look on her face when Kat sees just how much she wants her.

Katya is thrusting up as Trixie is grinding down and there is a little friction but nowhere near enough.  
Trixie needs more and teases a little to get it. She begins by slowly unbuttoning the top of her dress, her cleavage on full display, causing Katya to go cross eyed. Katya buries her face as Trixie presents herself to her and the curvy blonde gently guides Katya's hand under her skirt where she needs her.  
Katya's fingers graze the tops of her thighs and she hears Katya's moans between kisses from her own exposed cleavage. But the kisses and the moans stop dead when Katya strokes across her wet panties for the first time.  
Her face looks up at Trixie in awe as she rubs the soaked fabric between her legs.

"Baby..." she purrs. "Baby, let me take you to bed."  
Katya's choking as she asks. Touching and feeling her like she can't believe it. She pulls her glistening hand from under Trixie's skirt and looks Trixie dead in the eye as she licks and sucks her own fingers.  
Trixie springs up, pulling Katya with her through to her bedroom, kicking off her boots.

Sometimes Trixie can be a little self conscious with the light on but she needs to see Katya. She needs to take in everything about her when they fuck.  
She'll put up with the odd wobble of self confidence to watch Katya's glee at licking Trixie's wetness off her fingers again.  
Katya pulls her close and undoes the remaining buttons on Trixie's dress, letting it fall away so she can see Trixie in all her glory.  
Soft pink underwear, absolutely sodden and a matching bra.  
She's all pink ribbons and lace and bows and Katya's jaw is dropped to the floor. Trixie is so far from corporate. She's on another planet. It's every Barbie fantasy and Trixie knows it.  
Katya pulls off her own shirt and Trixie whimpers at the rock hard body and her big tits. It seems so unfair for her to have both. Trixie takes the two generous handfuls and caresses enthusiastically, stepping closer and closer. Their bodies so different but so right pressed together. The shorter blonde is worshipping every extra pound on Trixie's frame, lovingly tracing stretchmarks and cellulite with her fingers. Trixie wants her to bite that too.  
Katya undoes her pants and they fall to the floor. She steps out of them, crowding more into Trixie's space, pressing her towards the bed.

Before long, Katya is above Trixie, taking off the delicate, lacy bra and kissing every inch of flesh she can reach except where Trixie really wants her.  
She's getting really needy now, squirming and stroking herself below Katya who is studiously ignoring her.  
Trixie feels her thighs growing sticky but Katya has her legs pinned together and she's unable to use the friction to her advantage.

"Please Kat. Please," Trixie begs when Katya sucks and bites on her nipple.  
It seems to break the spell. Katya pulls the underwear off, moaning at Trixie's soaking wet pussy, the glistening blonde curls around soft pink lips.  
Katya dives in, licking her juices and cleaning her up.  
"Such a mess, baby," she whispers between broad swipes of her tongue.  
The tone makes Trixie whimper and she tries to clamp her thighs shut at the intensity of how her pussy is pulsing.  
"Oh, you like it when I talk to you like that? Messy girl. Now I have to work hard to lick you clean because you can't control yourself, baby..." Katya teases her again and Trixie full on moans, her hips chasing Katya's tongue.  
"Imagine how messy you'll be when you come... You're going to feel so good and then I'm going to have to lick you nice and clean again..." Katya is pushing her tongue inside between every couple of words and it sends Trixie crazy, whimpering and whining and pinching at her own nipples on the bed above.  
"Do you want me to use my hands, baby?" Katya asks, lining up her fingertips with Trixie's hole.  
"Please Kat..." Trixie sobs and Katya thrusts her fingers in, pumping hard immediately.

Katya is thrusting up against her g-spot with one hand and licking round and round her clit with her tongue. Trixie knows that she's going to come and it's going to be messy.  
"K... Kat... I'm going to squirt..." she whines.  
"Don't brag then baby, just do it for me," Katya commands and Trixie needs no more encouragement.  
She squirts up Katya's wrist and across the bed, writhing and whimpering as the orgasm wracks through her body.  
It feels so good. Katya feels so good.   
She's wanted this for so long but so rarely even indulged herself with thoughts of it. Now it's happening for real, the emotions are crashing through her body as well as the orgasm and it feels so good.

She breathes heavily while Katya cleans her up as promised, giving little kitten licks to her tender pussy.  
When she climbs up beside Trixie, Trixie kisses her once before encouraging her to keep climbing.

Trixie hears a moan as Katya realises what Trixie is proposing and she scrambles up the bed, throwing a leg so her muscly thighs are either side of Trixie's face.  
Trixie pulls Katya's little thong to one side, turning her face to kiss the thigh to her right. She notes the muscles moving beneath the skin. God she's a dream. Trixie wants to bend her over sometime and see how the muscles twist and spasm when she's spanked.  
Katya hovers over her lips, tentative and suddenly shy, but Trixie tugs her down and begins eating her pussy feverishly.  
She tastes so good. Katya's not as wet as Trixie but she tastes amazing, creamy and sweet. It's not hard for Trixie to be enthusiastic and she feels her face getting wet as she moved from eating her out to flicking her tongue back and forward over her clit and back again. When Katya begins to grind into it, Trixie does her best to be a good girl for her, licking when necessary but staying still to let Katya grind where she needs her. She hopes it will never end.  
If Trixie thought she was loud, Katya put her to shame. Her moans and borderline screams as Trixie licks and sucks and fucks her with her tongue are absolutely filthy. It was like a slightly less exaggerated version of pornographic moaning and Trixie loves hearing the noises above her. It only spurs her on to play more roughly. To suck hard on her swollen, red clit and graze it lightly with her teeth which sends Katya into even more of a tailspin.  
As Katya gets closer and closer to an orgasm, Trixie can feel the desperation from between her legs. A drop of sweat runs down Katya's back and her breathing is becoming more laboured. All her groans are merging into one long noise and Trixie is aroused all over again. With one sharp moan, Katya is coming against her mouth.  
Her breathing is obstructed but Trixie couldn't care. All she can smell and taste is Katya and that's all she wants.  
When Katya lifts herself off and rolls beside her, they lay panting for a moment before exchanging soft kisses.  
It's natural to snuggle together and Trixie feels special in her arms.  
The whimpered request, 'Stay with me', is all Katya needs to jump beneath the blankets, pulling Trixie in with her and holding her even closer.

Trixie's brain whirls, beginning to question how they got here, what would the future be, how could they make this work but Katya's warm breath against her chest and her wild hair fanned out around her, makes her choose to stop.  
There had been four years wasted and she wasn't about to waste any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only about grown adults making consensual decisions. Always.


End file.
